Spirited Away
by Hanako-chan92
Summary: Sequel-Rainbow Star Crystal. In the future, Sasuke's, Sakura's and Naruto's reincarnations meet again. Each hold two of the sacred Star Gems. Sasuke is new. Sakura is an outcast and Naruto and Naruto. Can they figure out the mystery and save Konoha?Hiatus


Chapter 1

A raven-haired teen decided to take a look around this new city his parents decided to move to. Konohagakure. Yes this bustling suburbean town. Long ago, centuries even, this was a busy village filled to the brim with shinobi. The teen found himself staring at the reason why ninja were no longer needed. In the center of the town, a statue dedicated to the woman who saved the entire shinobi nations, stood. Worn from centuries of rust, grime and aging, the details were less prominent than they were before. He has heard of this woman. Haruno Sakura. Apparently, she had pink hair and green eyes. She was also the reincarnation of Kyohaku Tenshi, the heiress to the Kyohaku kingdom that broke apart just before the nations were formed. He had also heard that she was very resposible. At the young age of 18, she gave her life for her friends and village. Unlike most situations, she knew she would die, yet she still did it. After being taken to the bridge, now knows as, The Team 7 Bridge(notice the capitalization), she died, but not before her beloved, Uchiha Sasuke, the person he is named after, told her he loved her.

Yes, the Uchiha clan is returning to Konoha. Sometime over the years, they left; probably for change of scenery. And the youngest son of the head of the family, Sasuke, is now continuing his tour around town. He glances at the Hokage Mountain and sees all the past Hokages. Stopping on the sixth head carved into the stone, he recgonized the head belonged to Uzumaki Naruto, the Rokudaime Hokage and one of the best friend of Haruno Sakura. The duties of the Hokage really lessened once Sakura died. She took out all of the major enemies in the shinobi nations(I know I only said Sound in Rainbow Star Crystal, but bear with me). Shinobi grew less needed as the civilians learned to protect themselves. Soon, shinobi stopped being trained.

Sasuke continued to walk around town. His inner soul was remembering the times he had in the village. Yes, Sasuke has a inner. In fact, everyone does. When Sakura died, people were beginning to be born with two souls inside them. Theirs and that of someone who has died. Their soul is dominant. The recessive soul is just there to get a second chance to breath. Usually it is a shinobi's soul, but one can never really tell. Souls are difficult to identify. Especially since they rarely show themselves.

"Waaaaah? No more beef ramen? But ojii-san(grandpa, old man), that's my favorite!"

Sasuke turned towards the loud voice. He saw a blond head yelling at the owner of a ramen stand called Ichiraku, "Gomen(sorry) Naruto. We don't have anymore. How about some miso ramen?"

"Iie(no)! I want beef! BEEF!"

Sasuke racked his brains for where he had heard the name Naruto before when the word, "Naruto no dobe(naruto you idiot)," slipped out of his mouth. Sasuke was shocked. It was as if someone else was talking for him.

"Nani(what)?" the boy named Naruto said. Turning around, he faced Sasuke, "Why you! Just who the hell do you think you are?! Sasuke-teme(sasuke-bastard)!" Naruto had the same face as Sasuke. The name didn't mean to slip out. It just did.

The two teens stared at each other for a moment before Sasuke walked away, "Oi!" Naruto called and ran to catch up to him, "Oi, gomen(sorry) about that. I didn't mean to say that it just slipped out."

"Same here. Gomen."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Uzumaki...Naruto?" Sasuke thought for a moment and then it came to him, "You're named after that ninja. The Rokudaime Hokage, right?"

"Hai! That's my ancestor. What's your name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Oh, you're my ancestor's best friend! Well named after him anyway. Right?!"

"Uhhhh, hai(yes)?"

"Cool! Anyway, you're new right?"

"Aa."

"Alright! I'll show you around! Dattebayo(believe it)!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's wrist and dragged him throughout the town.

And so began the dragging-of-Sasuke-around-town time for Naruto. He was having a blast. Then something inside him snapped. As if an alarm went off in his mind and heart, he ripped his wrist out of Naruto's grasp and clutched his head, "Sasuke? Daijoubou ga(are you okay)?"

Without warning, Sasuke sprint off in a random direction. Sasuke's mind was very confused. It was as if he wasn't controlling himself. Like he was a puppet. His body was reacting on its own and Sasuke could do nothing but go where his body took him. Sasuke noticed that he was going a bit faster than he normally runs, but he doesn't know why. He thought that he was previously at his top speed. His arms were behind him, like the ninja he has seen in pictures run.

Suddenly his body halted and it felt as if his mind were about to be thrown out of his head. While his brain caught up to him, Naruto came up next to him, "What the hell was that about?"

"I don't know. It's like I wasn't controlling my body. It moved on its own."

"I could be the work of your other spirit."

"But I thought that spirit was recessive. That it didn't show."

"Normally it doesn't but with special circumstances, it can. Maybe someone the spirit knew is close by."

"Uh, how do you know that?"

"It's uhhhh happened here before." Naruto looked down.

Sasuke, confused as he is, decided to let that slide for now. He looked around to take in the new place his body had brought him to. His eyes landed on a teen sitting on the edge of the docks of the lake right down the hill from where he was standing. The docks looks old and worn with age(if you can picture this, it's where Sasuke was sitting on the docks when he was a kid, Naruto was on the hill behind him looking down), "Naruto, who's that down there?"

Naruto looked, "Oh, that's Hatake Sakura."

"Hatake? Is she related to the famous Copy Ninja Kakashi?"

"Hai. She's also named after the woman that saved the village."

"Haruno Sakura?"

"Hai. Her full name is Hatake Sakura Haruno. I feel bad for her though."

"Doushite(why)?"

"She's an outcast."

"Really? Because of her hair?"

"Kinda. Some people don't think it's real. They think that she dyed it to get attention or to match her namesake."

"How awful. Her hair is real right?"

"I think so."

"Why is she here? That dock looks like it's gonna fall apart any time now."

"It's the only place she can go. No one comes this way often. Whenever she's around other people, she's always made fun of and her...condition gets worse."

"Condition?"

"Hai. Sakura has a problem that can't be fixed easily. Others make fun of her for it, but I can see that it's not her fault and she can't help it."

"Ara(huh)?"

"Nande moi(nothing)." Naruto looked down as his bangs shadowed his face. Sasuke said nothing else, but started to walk down the stairs that he coisidentally stopped in front of. "What are you doing, Sasuke?"

"I'm gonna go say hello to her."

"Doushite?"

"She looks like she needs a friend."

"Sasuke, dude, don't."

"Doushite?"

"She's an outcast. If someone sees you talking to her, you'll be socially scarred for life."

"You said no one comes this way often, so I have nothing to worry about, right?"

"..."

Sasuke took Naruto's speechlessness as a chance to go. He started to walk down the flight of stairs. He stepped onto the worn down path right before the dock and the girl still hadn't seemed to notice him. The old wood of the dock creaked underneath his weight and still the girl had her eyes glued to the water. More steps were taken and Sasuke had to make sure to avoid the hole already there. When he was right behind the girl, he reached his head out to touch her shoulder when...

"Didn't Naruto-san tell you about me?" She knew he was there.

"Yeah."

"Yet, you still approach me? Are you desprite or daring?"

"Neither. It just looked like you needed a friend." Sasuke sat down next to her, "I'm Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura's head snapped up and looked Sasuke in the eyes. Sakura could now see her eye color; a striking emerald green, "Uchiha Sasuke? That great ninja?"

"Hai. And Naruto said that you were named after the woman that saved the village."

"Hai. I wish I hadn't been."

"Doushite?"

"It only causes trouble for me. I'm named after the most famous woman in Konoha yet I'm nothing. I have no redeeming features, I don't have any exceptional abilites. I'm a freak, mentally and physically."

"Mentally?"

"Trust me, it's better if you don't know."

"No, I want to know. If I know now, I won't be as surprised if I find out later."

"You mean, _when_ you find out later."

"No, I mean if. Naruto said you had a condition. Those types of things don't always happen."

"You don't know my condition, Uchiha-san." Sakura went stiff, "Iie! Not again." Her hands came up to her head and clutched her hair, "Can I sit next to you Sasuke-kun?" Okay, now Sasuke was confused. He had just met this girl and he sat next to her, yet here she is calling his name with a kun suffix and asking to sit next to him, "Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke noticed the look in her eyes. They weren't their usual emerald green. They were glazed over, as if she was possesed, "Uh...Sakura? Daijoubou ga?"

"Sasuke-kun! Want to eat lunch together?"

"Ara(huh)?"

Sakura's head jerked and then she started to pant, "Gomen Uchiha-san. I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Nani? What just happened?"

"It's my condition. My other spirit, the one that's suppose to be dormant, isn't. She comes out every so often and takes control of me. I can't do anything to stop her."

"But she was calling my name."

"Was she? I don't remember what I say when she takes over. All I know is that it happens. My mind goes into this trance and I can't see or hear or feel anything. She's been getting stronger lately. These episodes are getting longer and it's harder to me to take back control. They're happening more fequently as well."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I don't know. I just feel like I can trust you. You know how your inner spirit can guide you and give you advice?"

"Hai."

"Well, my inner might be a pain the in ass, but she does give credible advice and she's telling me to trust you."

"Yeah. My inner has been trying to contact me lately. Ever since kaa-san(mom) and tou-san(dad) told me we were moving here."

"Well, you do have a connection to this place. Perhaps your inner grew up here. I hear that inners are stronger when they are where they grew up."

"It might be so."

"Sakura! Sasuke!" The two turned to see Naruto running down the hill, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing, Naruto-san," Sakura replied.

"Sakura-chan, I saw you. You had another episode didn't you?"

"Hai," Sakura whispered.

"Let's go Sasuke. Sakura-chan probably wants to be alone."

"Iie. No Naruto-san. You two can stay."

"Ara? Demo(but) don't you normally want to be alone afterwards?"

"Normally. But not right now. Sasuke is the first person who has stayed with me after seeing me when I'm not myself. I like it. I like not having people run away from me or look at me in disgust."

"Naruto was right," Sasuke murmured. (AN: OMG! Naruto-kun was right? It's a sign of the apocalypse!)

"Ara? Right about what?" Sakura and Naruto asked.

"He said that your condition isn't you fault. He's right. You said so yourself, you can't control what you say or do when your having an episode. You don't know when your inner will do it again so you can't be prepared. You can't help it. It's not your fault."

"Arigatou(thank you) Sasuke." Right after Sakura said it, she gasped. Naruto and Sasuke thought she was going to have another episode but she just stood there. She stared at the wooden planks and were eyes were glazed over. She showed the signs of her inner coming out but Sakura stayed put.

Suddenly, Sakura's head jerked back and she panted for breath, "What happened Sakura?" Naruto asked, "Did you inner take over again?"

"Iie. I just saw some things."

"What things?" Sasuke questioned.

"First I saw what looked like myself and you Sasuke. It was night time and you were standing behind me, but my hair was short. I said 'thank you' then knocked me out, caught me as I fell and carried me to the bench nearby where you layed me. Then I saw something else. It was all three of us, but Sasuke, you were holding me and I think I was dying. We were all crying and I said 'thank you'. That's all I heard. I don't know what else was said." (For those who don't get it. Sakura had a flashback to her inner's life. It's when Sasuke left Konoha and the end of Rainbow Star Crystal)

"Did you see anything else?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. In the second one, I was holding something. It looked like a crystal but it wasn't a white color like crystals usually are. This one was kind of every color. I looked like a star a guess."

"The Rainbow Star Crystal!" Sasuke called.

"The what?" Naruto asked.

"Souka(oh yeah)!" Sakura replied, "That's what it was."

"I'm lost!" Naruto wailed.

"Honestly Naruto, don't you know your history?" Sakura asked.

"Uh...no?"

"Obviously," Sasuke muttered.

"Fine, let's go to the library," Sakura decided, standing up.

"What is this 'library' you speak of?" Naruto asked. Sasuke and Sakura had a are-you-that-stupid look on their faces.

"Uhhh, just follow me Naruto," Sakura managed to get out.

At the Library

Sakura skimmed the book in the history section with her index finger, quickly glancing at each title on the book's spine, "Ah! Here it is. _A Springfield of Cherry Blossoms._ Written by Buru Tsuki(made up name; means blue moon)."

"Springfield of Cherry Blossoms?" Naruto questioned, "Sounds like a fairytale."

"It's not. It the biography of Haruno Sakura. That the translation of her name, baka. It has the references we need." Sakura opened the book up to somewhere in the middle, "How much do you two know about her?"

"Not that much," Sasuke replied, "I only heard her name a couple of times and that she saved the village using the Rainbow Star Crystal."

"Yeah, I kinda fell asleep when we learned about it, "Naruto said as he scratched his head.

(If you know Sakura's life past and present in the anime/mange you can skip this but look at the end for an review on the prequel to this)"Ugh! Look, Haruno Sakura was a normal girl until she decided to become a kunoichi. When she entered the academy, she started to get teased. The other girls claimed that she had an unsually wide forehead and they picked on her because of it. One time, after a teasing session, she made a friend, Yamanaka-Nara Ino. Ino and Sakura were the best of friends until they found out they both has a crush on the same guy, Uchiha Sasuke. They ended their friendship and became rivals. When Sakura became a genin, she was placed on the same team as Sasuke and the future Rokudaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto. At first, Sakura was the weakest on the team, getting praised only for her skills with chakra control and genjustus. The three did a lot a missions together to build up their teamwork, which was particularly difficult since Sasuke and Naruto didn't get along very well. The three took the Chuunin Exams as rookies where they all made it through the the written test. In the second part, they were sent into the Forest of Death. Orochimaru came and gave Sasuke the Cursed Seal. With both Sasuke and Naruto unconscious, Sakura knew she had to defend them. She tried but she couldn't stand a chance against the Sound team. In a desprite effort to free herself, she cut her hair, which kept her in place since of the Sound nins was holding it..." Sakura continued to tell the story from memory, suprising her new friends.

"Then Sakura found out that she was the reincarnation of Kyohaku Tenshi, the heir to the Rainbow Star Crystal. A few months later, Sasuke and Orochimaru were about to attack Konoha. Sakura and Naruto went to face Sasuke. While Naruto battled the men, Sakura took on Sasuke. Sakura unleased the Crystal's power and defeated the army attacking Konoha. She paid a hefty price though. In exchange for lending Sakura the Crystal's power, Sakura had to give up her life. Her body served as a portal to allow all the extra chakra from the Crystal. It's too much for any one person's body to handle. With her teammates, the three of them went to the bridge. Sasuke confessed his love to her right before she died. Sasuke and Naruto were a little reluctant to give up this information but, after Sakura died, a second spirit came out of the body. The spirit had been dubbed Inner Sakura, the spirit that came to be when Sakura got teased, but she was really the soul of Kyohaku Tenshi."

Naruto saw something on the page, "Sakura-chan, what are those?"

"These?" she pointed to the picture Naruto was referring to, "They're called the Star Gems. In order to keep the Crystal safe from the wrong people, the holder of the Crystal can separate it into six gems. An emeral, opal, ruby, obsidian, amethist and sapphire. When Tenshi came out of Sakura's body, she split the Crystal and gave two gems to Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi. It's rumored that if the Crystal is ever needed again, the gems will find a way to each other."

"Whoa!" Sasuke suddenly cried.

"Nani?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke pulled out a necklace he had on. Two gems, a ruby and obsidian, hung from a simple silver chain, "I have two of them. Kaa-san gave them to me. I never knew that they were historical."

"It makes sense. Tenshi told them to keep it within their families so the gems could easily be found again."

"Souka!" Naruto said. He too pulled out two gems, the sapphire and amethist, connected by a smaller chain, meant to be a form of a choker.

"Hang on..." Sasuke was onto something, "if Naruto and I have them, shouldn't you have the other two, Sakura?"

Sakura sighed and pulled two rings off her fingers. Upon the rings sat the emerald and opal, "Yeah, I have them. So there's all six Star Gems. I guess that means that some kind of danger is approaching."


End file.
